themeparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Six Flags Staten Island
Six Flags Staten Island is an amusement park located in Staten Island, New York City. It is currently owned and operated by Six Flags. History The park opened in 1992 as Staten Island Fun Dome, an indoor complex with several fairground rides and a small aquarium. It only had one rollercoaster at the time - an E&F Miller kiddie coaster named Serpent. In 1993 the park added two new flats - a Pirate Ship called Jolly Roger and a 50's themed Musik Express called Jukebox Junction. In 1994 the park added it's second coaster, a CCI wooden family coaster called Wild Kitten. Gravitron, an original attraction, closed that year for the addition of Thrill-o-mania, an Intamin 2nd generation freefall tower, in 1995. In 1996, the park added Kid Dome, a small children's area with 4 new flat rides. In 1997, the park added a much needed Enterprise called Electric Spin, relocated from a recently closed travelling fair in New Jersey. In 1998, the park got it's biggest investment at the time - Furious Feet, a B&M standup coaster. Despite the massive acclaim it got, the investment left the park almost practically bankrupt and in July it's original owners put it up for sale. In 1999, Six Flags bought the park during it's "property-buying spree" and renamed the park to "Six Flags Fun Dome", giving the park a major makeover. Kid Dome was renamed Looney Tunes Funplex with Serpent being rebranded as Road Runner Railway. Furious was rebranded as Batman: The Ride with the area and rides around it being rethemed to Gotham City. Thrill-o-mania was renamed Superman: The Escape. Several new rides including Chaos and Time Warp were added, but Wild Kitten remained SBNO. In late 1999, Six Flags announced it would tear down Wild Kitten for further expansion. In 2000, Six Flags announced that it would add 3 new rollercoasters to the park as part of a $35 million rehaul. The left and right wings of the complex were expanded, razing the mini-mall next to the park in the process. The rollercoasters were Joker's Revenge, a Premier Spaghetti Bowl coaster in Gotham City, Villain, a B&M floorless coaster named after the Villain at Six Flags Ohio (now defunct), and Roar, a GCI wooden coaster (it's queue fully took over the footprint of Wild Kitten). The park was also renamed "Six Flags Staten Island" to avoid confusion with "Six Flags Fundemonium" in the Times Atlantic Mall. In 2001, the park added Skyway and Twister, a Huss Top Spin that replaced an original attraction called Looping Star. In 2002, the park added a Vekoma boomerang called Viper and in 2003 an Intamin shoot-the-chutes called Shipwreck Falls opened as the park's first water ride. In 2004, the park added it's first upcharge attraction - American Raceway, a $10 go kart ride. It replaced the Time Warp ride, which had major technical difficulties. They also expanded the Looney Tunes Funplex with 3 new rides. In 2005, a B&M hyper coaster opened called Superman: Ride of Steel. It was the park's biggest investment ever and received great acclaim. The drop tower which was right next to it was renamed "Tower of Power". In 2006, the park opened Hurricane Harbor, an indoor 2 story water park complex located adjacent to the amusement park. Unfortunately, the classic aquarium was torn down for construction of the park, and it's animals were relocated to different parks, including Six Flags Discovery Kingdom. They also added Fright Fest that year, which took place outside the complex in a small rented space. In 2007, Superman: Tower of Power closed and was replaced with an Intamin gyro drop called Scream! In 2008, a Gerstlauer spinning roller coaster coaster called Tony Hawk's Big Spin opened. Adjacent to the ride, a Zamperla Disk'O called Tony Hawk's Halfpipe 360 opened as well. On June 29, an accident on Joker's Revenge, which already had numerous technical difficulties over the years, sent 9 people to the hospital and killed 1 rider. As a result the coaster remained SBNO for the rest of the season and on Labor Day it was announced that it wouldn't open in 2009. In 2009, an upcharge slingshot opened as well as an S&S screaming swing called Acrophobia while construction happened in the Gotham area. Villain was also repainted and rebranded as Bizarro, with new fire effects. In 2010, Poison Ivy's Tangled Steel, a B&M wing coaster, opened in what was part 1 of a 2 year coaster plan. In 2011, the second part - an Intamin ZacSpin called Green Lantern - opened, replacing Viper. Also Tony Hawk's Halfpipe 360 was renamed VooDoo. In 2012, the park received SkyScreamer, a 250 ft tall Star Flyer in place of the slingshot. The old Gotham Diner was given a major rehaul and rebranded as DC Comics Cafe. In 2013, expansions were given to Hurricane Harbor and Looney Tunes Funplex, giving both new rides. Roar closed in mid-August, leading many to assume that it'd close, but on Labor Day it was announced that it'd reopen in 2014 as Iron Roar, an RMC hybrid coaster. It was the first ever indoor RMC project and received acclaim when it reopened on Memorial Day. Scream! was also fitted with Falcon's Fury-style seats and renamed Lex Luthor's Drop of Doom. In 2015, Wonder Woman's Lasso of Truth, a Zamperla Giant Discovery, opened replacing Acrophobia, and in 2016 a Larson super loop called Greased Lightning opened. In 2017 Justice League: Battle for Metropolis, a 4D dark ride, would open in Gotham City in the former spot of Gotham Gift Shop. Thunder River, a water coaster, also opened in Hurricane Harbor. In 2018, a Premier Rides Sky Loop II called El Diablo opened. In 2019, the park received a flat ride package consisting of a Zamperla Endeavour named Supergirl, an ABC Rides Tourbillion named Cyborg Cyber Spin and a Chance Freestyle named Pandemonium. It was also announced in 2019 that Green Lantern would close at the end of the season and be replaced with The Joker (a homage to Joker's Revenge), an S&S 4D Free Spin coaster, in 2020. Rides Roller coasters Flat rides Thrill * Jolly Roger - 1993 - A Huss Pirate ship. * Twister - 2001 - A Huss top spin. * Shipwreck Falls - 2003 - An Intamin shoot-the-chutes. * Lex Luthor's Drop of Doom - 2007 - An Intamin gyro drop tower. Formerly known as Scream! (2007-2013) and refitted with Falcon's Fury-style seats in 2014. * VooDoo - 2008 - A Zamperla Disk'O. Formerly known as Tony Hawk's Halfpipe 360 (2008-2010). * Wonder Woman's Lasso of Truth - 2015 - A Zamperla Giant Discovery. * Greased Lightning - 2016 - A Larson super loop. * Supergirl - 2019 - A Zamperla Endeavour. * Cyborg Cyber Spin - 2019 - An ABC Rides Tourbillion. Family * CatWoman's Whip - 1992 - An Eli Bridge scrambler. Formerly known as Sizzler (1992-1998). * Harley Quinn Spinsanity - 1992 - A Sellner tilt-a-whirl. Formerly known as Tilt-a-Whirl (1992-1998). * Big Wheel - 1992 * Paratrooper - 1992 * Six Flags Carousel - 1992 - Formerly known as Carousel (1992-1999). * Wave Swinger - 1993 * The Flash: Speed Force - 1993 - A Mack Musik Express. Formerly known as Jukebox Junction (1993-1998) and Musik Express (1999-2010). * Skyway - 2001 - A Von Roll chairlift ride. * SkyScreamer - 2012 - A 250 ft tall Star Flyer. * Justice League: Battle for Metropolis - 2017 - A 4D interactive dark ride. * Pandemonium - 2019 - A Chance Freestyle ride. Kiddie * Daffy Duck's Magic Motorcade - 1992 - An umbrella car ride. Formerly known as Motorcycles (1992-1998). * Bugs Bunny Convoys - 1992 - A 4x4 umbrella ride. Formerly known as Kiddie Cars (1992-1998). * Tweety's Buzzy Bugs - 1992 - A ladybug ride. Formerly known as Ladybugs (1992-1998). * PePe LePew's Tea Party - 1996 - A miniature tea cups ride. Formerly known as Kiddie Tea Cups (1996-1998). * Marvin Martian Space Chase - 1996 - A miniature Ferris wheel. Formerly known as Kiddie Wheel (1996-1998). * Yosemite Sam Flight School - 1996 - A 4x4 plane ride. Formerly known as Kiddie Planes (1996-1998). * Wile E Coyote Speed trap - 1996 - A junior whip with racecar shaped carriages. Formerly known as Mini 500 (1996-1998). * Looney Tunes Backlot Bus - 2004 - A Zamperla crazy bus ride. * Sylvester's Pounce N Bounce - 2004 - A Zamperla kiddie jump tower. * Elmer Fudd Weather Balloons - 2004 - A Zamperla Balloon race. * Looney Tunes Playhouse - 2013 - A playground/fun house, relocated from Knott's Berry Farm. * Tour de Paris - 2013 - A miniature car ride. Formerly known as PePe LePew's Tour de Paris (2013). * Canyon Blaster - 2013 - A miniature Trabant (think of the one at SFGAdv). Formerly known as Wile E Coyote Canyon Blaster (2013). * Yosemite Sam Dump Trucks - 2013 - A miniature truck ride. Defunct/former attractions Roller coasters * Wild Kitten - 1994 to 1998 - A CCI family wooden coaster. * Joker's Revenge - 2000 to 2008 - A Premier Spaghetti Bowl coaster. * Viper - 2002 to 2010 - A Vekoma boomerang. * Roar - 2000 to 2013 - A GCI wooden coaster. * Green Lantern - 2011 to 2019 - An Intamin ZacSpin coaster. Flat rides * Gravitron - 1992 to 1994 - A Gravitron ride. * Looping Star - 1992 to 2000 - A Huss ranger. * Time Warp - 1999 to 2003 - A Chance Double Inverter. * Superman: Tower of Power - 1995 to 2006 - An Intamin 2nd-generation freefall. Formerly known as Thrill-o-mania (1995-1998) and Superman: The Escape (1999-2004). * Slingshot - 2009 to 2011 - An upcharge slingshot. * Acrophobia - 2009 to 2014 - An S&S screaming swing. Category:Six Flags Category:Six Flags Fiction Category:United States Category:Theme Parks